


Double Entendre of S3 Plan

by WolfyChan



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: BDSM, Blood and Injury, M/M, Torture, 山猫雷电
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: 时间线接在《VR Subject 57-86》后。整体解释了MGS2的架构，索利达斯与山猫的合作与分歧，雷电的过往，以及为什么雷电在MGS2开局会被称作“斯内克”而迅速被改为雷电。万字山猫雷电BDSM。CP是索利达斯雷电和山猫雷电。以及大量隐藏的BB山猫。
Relationships: Ocelot/Raiden (Metal Gear), Raiden/Solidus Snake
Kudos: 7





	Double Entendre of S3 Plan

时间在2007年，Big Shell事件仍在准备阶段。

S3计划并非一成不变。就像过去的大量名词一样，或是为了掩人耳目，或是为了欺骗盟友与敌人。在美国，许许多多的军事计划都会冠以一些含糊不清的小名。你知道的，夺取美国南部土地的战争被称为Pretty Little War，二战中雷电战斗机的小名是Jack。

独属于爱国者AI的机密计划S3也是如此，它虽然统称S3计划，却有着两层截然不同的含义。

山猫站在VR训练室前的过道上若有所思，两年前移植的右手还隐隐作痛。来来回回的、面无表情的研究员，他们尚且不知道，自己体内的纳米机器已经将他们的情感与记忆操控了一部分。爱国者AI的渗透穿过了很多部分。作为初始创始人中的一员，山猫对此再了解不过。

很难去思考山猫的目的究竟是什么。他游走在斗争双方的边缘，作为效忠Big Boss的一员， 潜伏在爱国者之中。苏联时代的食蛇者行动给他留下的印象太过深刻，时至今日他还能想起来Naked Snake揪着他的左轮手枪，对他说“Good Sense！”的景象。这是一种常人无法理解的怪异情感，山猫的行动与真实目的往往不相兼容，他就像喜怒无常的猫科动物一样做出让人难以预料的行为。但是对于山猫这种从60年代就开始做潜伏间谍的人来说，应当是家常便饭。

尽管目的弯弯绕绕，山猫对此无所谓，他沉迷于名为审讯与潜伏之剧场的本身。他说不定还正如同多年前John评价他的那样，是个强大但是却喜欢在花里胡哨的多余事情上耗费心思的人。

大约20年前，Les Enfants Terribles出现了预料之外的进展，而这个进展并不让山猫感到过分焦虑。第三个Big Boss的复制体出现了。与前两个略有缺陷的复制体比起来，第三位复制体可谓从上到下都以完美著称。他躲在幕后，操纵了影子摩西岛事件，至起初就是沉稳老成的模样。Solidus Snake，或索利达斯，他就像个直接跳过了青涩阶段的Big Boss，打从一开始就在思考名为自由的控制，释放着野心与政变的企图。

不得不说，山猫还蛮喜欢这样的完美复制体的，这会让他想起许多往事。而索利达斯与Big Boss过分相似的外貌和行事方式，让山猫从某种程度上相当迷恋。

所以，在索利达斯准备策反爱国者AI的时候，山猫暗中联络了他，并非以爱国者的身份——噢，他怎么可能用这样的身份——而是以CIA成员的身份。

“Solid Snake Simulation……”山猫在特殊电话线路中对索利达斯说，“Boss，我们要进行的S3计划，是为了测试能否量产最强的士兵，Solid Snake。”

“我知道。”索利达斯那时候在白宫办公室，正午的太阳穿过厚厚的绿叶与窗帘，总统只有半个小时的午间汇报时间，“Arsenal Gear的情况如何了？”

“一切正常，Boss。伪装成海上清理平台的Big Shell已经建成，Arsenal Gear的工程师也在进行最后的机器测试。”山猫继续汇报，“只不过，目前那位用于模拟训练的士兵还需要一些‘思想净化’，不但以防他的中途逃离或者被可能出现的多余人物策反，也要以防他太过软弱无法完成整套任务的情况。然而，我认为再过不到两个月，S3计划就可以开始了。”

“明白了。”索利达斯的回答非常简短，除非进行野心家一般的演讲，他一般不爱说多余的话，“我确认一句，那个模拟训练士兵，是你从过去我从属的部门中挑选的吗？”

“没错。所有测试体都从您以前管理过的军队里挑选出来，经过一系列复杂的筛选和实验，剩下的精锐中的精锐才能进行S3计划。除了您，那些军队完全不会涉及任何其他政治人物，也不会被任何人知道。”

“好的，那么计划继续吧。我的继任者已经安排好了，而我会在三周以后主动辞职，开始完全参与该计划。”说罢，索利达斯很快挂断了电话。毕竟，时钟上的指针指向一时，他的总统工作又要开始了。

虽然表面上看，索利达斯与山猫达成了相当密切的私下联系，他们的关系并不稳固，也不是全心全意的信任。比如说，在挂断山猫的电话后，索利达斯默不作声地开始翻查着资料，而那些资料都是他过去管理过的美军部队的名单。索利达斯并不完全信任山猫。生于爱国者特殊计划的他，深知国家内部的变动与山猫身份的特殊性。尽管山猫对他承认过，他目前所作的一切都是为了重塑Big Boss——换句话说，就是为了支持索利达斯的策反——索利达斯仍旧无法全心全意信任他。

索利达斯的直觉告诉他，山猫应当还藏了什么信息。S3计划或许会比山猫所告诉他短期模拟训练的要长远不少。只不过，索利达斯至今还未找出端倪。西装革履的总统沉默地翻阅着资料，一个又一个反复确认着美军士兵的名单，始终没有找到那种特别惹人注目的候选人。

与山猫的目的不同，索利达斯希望他不但能够成为Big Boss，他还希望他能够超越Big Boss。无法传递基因与快速老化的痛苦在利比里亚内战时期早就给他带来了深深的挫败感。他在战争刚开始的时候还是个少年，却在结束的时候步入了中年。体内基因的流速与实际时间的流速并不匹配。索利达斯过高的智商、情商、与策划能力的代价，就是早衰与基因的永恒覆灭。

在离开利比里亚以后，索利达斯带回来了一些杰出的少年士兵。在对他们之中大部分进行了惨无人道的人体改造与DNA植入实验后，只有他在内战中的养子——那个叫杰克的金发少年，活了下来。索利达斯深知他的工作与计划充满危险与战争，总有一天会把这个孩子置于死地。所以在改造完这个孩子以后，索利达斯直接替他伪造了身份，送到了纽约州某处的福利院中，此后再没有理会过他。索利达斯只期待这个孩子能够健康长大，并将索利达斯的基因成功地传给下一代。

—— _士兵……杰克也曾经是个士兵……_

索利达斯翘着腿，翻阅美军的从属人员名单的手指愈发用力。

—— _我私自带回Small Boy Unit中的无国籍儿童兵，并将他们改造的事，理论上来说，除了那时候的与事科学家，应该无人知道才对。况且那个科学家已经被杀死了，连尸体都伪装成了一场酒驾事故……一切都做的很完美。_

—— _那时候山猫还在阿富汗的基地中处理后事，场合与时间完全对不上，他不该知道这些才对。除非有什么人，早在十多年前就开始不断监控着我的想法与生活……_

哒、哒。其他工作人员敲门了。索利达斯立刻放下手中的士兵名单，将那团纸丢入了一旁的碎纸机。

嗡嗡地纸片碎裂的声音就像树叶凋零一般毫不起眼，结果也与死亡一样，都是信息的支离破碎。树叶凋零不会被“人”记住。然而，假设这个世界已经变成了巨型的监控AI，那么无论多么小的一片树叶的死亡，大概都会被仔仔细细地记录在案吧。

= = =

在爱国者AI隶属的实验中心前，山猫又一次抚摸过了他的左轮手枪，在训练室里一发又一发地测试着自己好久没有使用过的枪法。

对于实验对象的‘思想净化’已经进行了一个多月。实际上，山猫根本没有挑选实验对象的能力，那个实验对象是爱国者AI自己选出来的。他只能在一旁做出一些干预，并在事情变得无法挽回以前，将整个计划引向另一条不至于覆灭的道路。他的性格与索利达斯或者Big Boss截然不同，他没有领导人的魄力与缜密规划的能力。虽然总让人觉得他像个幕后的规划手，实际上山猫永远只是一个飘忽不定的维稳者，总是为了计划的持续进行而活动。这也是间谍的必修课——作为agent，山猫不该也不会修改原本的计划，他只会保障计划朝着自己期待的方向进行。

人有没有在说谎，在极端环境下通过审讯和逼迫是可以看出来的。对于久经沙场的老手来说，看穿敌方的意图简直是家常便饭。说谎不但会带来某些神情上的异样，而且弥补谎言总需要更多的谎言，长期以来只会从逻辑上不攻自破。因此，山猫并不经常说谎。更何况，出于对索利达斯外貌与气质的喜爱，他从未对索利达斯说过谎。

只是，山猫向索利达斯传递的信息从未全面。

山猫对索利达斯汇报中提到这个士兵是索利达斯从属军队的其中一员，而Small Boy Unit也的确是索利达斯曾经的军队之一。山猫对索利达斯说S3计划的目的是模拟最强士兵，而他目前训练杰克的方式也的确体现着模拟斯内克的样子。

虚虚实实之间，计划就如此在Dead Cell内部心照不宣地进行着。山猫很难不去思考索利达斯早就起了疑心，但是沙拉夏斯卡总有足够的方式让索利达斯就范。他了解索利达斯，明白索利达斯的寿命已经是强弩之末。就算索利达斯最后放弃配合真实的S3计划，山猫也有足够的时间与耐心慢慢地等他死去，而且还是在爱国者AI的无尽监视与处罚中痛苦地死去——相信颇有野心和尊严意识的索利达斯一定不会选择如此悲惨又窝囊的死法。

山猫手中的剧本延伸得比索利达斯宽上一些。山猫确实是为了Big Boss参与的S3计划，只不过他清楚地知道John Doe还活着。所以沙拉夏斯卡效忠的不是如今想要成为Big Boss、也与Big Boss拥有完全相同基因与特质的索利达斯，而是仍旧在世、却依旧在爱国者重重操控下的John Doe本人。

换句话说，一切都是为了救出John Doe。摧毁爱国者AI比想象中的棘手很多，Zero少校的自我意识通过Signit的技术与后期Naomi等技术人员的修正中，发展得飞快。在沙拉夏斯卡心中，Eva是个没用的家伙，她除了会骗人与被骗，就是个香水里透着摩托车机油味的老婊子；醉心于基因研究的Para-Medic已经和疯子无甚差别；Sigint还活着吗？他根本不在乎那个哥们。只有Zero少校还算是个棘手的对手，得层层周旋，才能让山猫与“真正的斯内克（Boss）”再会……

—— _啊呀，测试左轮手枪浪费了太多时间，该是‘思想净化’的时候了。_

山猫走向处于拐角处的狭小审讯室，白色的胡子与长发随着动作轻微摇晃，带着马刺的皮靴与光洁地面敲打出的声响清脆又可怖。

= = =

他不知道他是谁，他从很久以前就不知道了。

烈日的阳光就像一场梦。他有家人吗？他有朋友吗？他有长官吗？他好像拿过枪，也拿过刀。他手里握住过敌人的心脏，脸上擦过敌人的血。他曾经被很多人强奸或者轮奸，因为肌肤太过雪白而当做军队的慰安工具。

他感觉他从有意识的那一刻开始，就像一把工具一样任人使用。工具不配有个人意识。他观看世界就像坐在电视机前看电影一样隔雾看花。现实世界对他来说仿佛裹了一层纱，朦朦胧胧的感觉笼罩着他的全身，最终连痛苦都变得淡漠，乃至与快乐混杂不堪。

“下午好，斯内克。”陌生的声音说，马刺的靴子划过有些起伏的地面，发出些许难听的声音。

他的四肢被捆绑在担架上，而那个担架此时因为声音的介入而缓缓抬起。他整个人四肢都被困在床上，像个人饼一样被架在上头。身上穿着爱国者为他准备的全身紧身的胶装衣物，只有在大腿旁侧与手臂旁侧，以网状格透出一些皮肤。

“我检查了你今天早上进行的VR mission50-70，完成得很不错。在其他被试者当中名列前茅。”

山猫在审讯室里踱步。同样的，他没有说谎，确实有不少被试者和这个曾经的童兵一起参与VR任务。只不过那些家伙只是被抓来测试的志愿者而已，他们的目的根本不是Big Shell事件，而是更久以后的爱国者之枪（SOP）的预备实验体而已。

S3计划的被试体，永远只有面前的一人——这个曾经被称为杰克的男孩。

爱国者AI在觉察索利达斯的意图之后迅速做出了反应。它们意识到索利达斯对曾经的男孩进行了某些人体改造、打上条形码、甚至灌入个人的思想与基因后，立刻把杰克从福利院里抓了过来。作为完美的被试体，在此立刻除掉杰克很可惜。爱国者AI的判定下，杰克作为S3计划关键的一环，由山猫进行一定程度的‘肉体训诫与思想净化’后，投放战场，并把背叛者索利达斯杀害。

在前一个月通过VR训练来灌入不存在的记忆的过程后，杰克已经失去了大部分对于过去与现在的感知。他以前就不太喜欢回想起过去，因为那些记忆太痛苦了。它们鲜明地镌刻在他的肉体与情感记忆中。

对杰克来说，他的童年即为战争。杰克有一个如同教父一般的父亲。索利达斯为他取名，又教会了他战场上生存的一切。如果放在五年前或者十年前，在利比里亚的日子里，杰克或许还会依赖索利达斯——因为那是无情战场上唯一的可靠长官兼亲人。除了索利达斯以外，杰克什么都没有。茫茫的黄沙覆盖住他浅白色的金发，他依稀记得他握着M4握到小臂发酸。索利达斯告诉过他，如果拿枪拿累了，可以试试用小刀割掉敌人的颈动脉，对瘦小的孩子来说，割喉比用枪效率得多。杰克深以为然，他在事后的训练中一直以刀剑训练为主，枪械训练为辅。而且，在索利达斯的指导与命令下，杰克的杀人往往都是以一击毙命为目的，从不给别人活命求饶的任何机会。导致他直到战争结束后跟随索利达斯来到美国，都对于自己的枪法不甚有信心，一拿起狙击枪镜头就晃得厉害。

只不过，在山猫的VR训练中，为了完美的成为斯内克，雷电必须忘掉关于刀与剑的一切，就像一个真正的斯内克那样，学会用枪械，学会潜行，又学会不杀生。

“你在枪法的准心上还有待提高……”沙拉夏斯卡浏览着资料，“特别是远程射击这块。可以看出你喜欢近距离的战斗，而且喜欢吸引大量敌人的注意力，但是这样不可以，不好，我不准你这么做。因为斯内克不会这么做。”

“……”杰克那会儿已经不太记得自己作为杰克的过去了，他连自己是否能够保有说话的能力都存疑。

山猫打开审讯室的大灯，强烈的光刺激得杰克无法睁开眼睛，而面前的屏幕开始放映战争屠戮的内容。时不时有飞过去的头颅与残肢断臂，在飞沙走石与血腥淋漓之间经常闪过索利达斯的照片。这是一种预备的心理暗示，山猫得看看他是否还记得自己的过去。

“虽然我知道你曾经叫其他的名字，不过，在这里和任务中，我会一直称呼你为斯内克，”山猫对他说。在影片放映的一半，山猫将影片停了下来，止在了索利达斯的照片上，“你要消灭他。”

杰克迷茫地抬起头，他被胶衣束缚得紧绷的身体蠕动着，淡色的眼珠盯着荧幕上西装革履的家伙，有种莫名其妙地熟悉感萦绕在心头。好似这人是曾经的恩师，也是曾经的引路人，甚至是陪伴杰克度过漫漫长夜的某种奇怪眷恋。

“他……是谁？”杰克干涸地出声。

“你的仇人。”长发的年长者面无表情地说。

“不……不行。我不知道，我谁都可以杀，可是……好像只有他不可以。”杰克摇摇头，尽管关于利比里亚的记忆已经被爱国者AI抹去了大半，那种眷恋与憧憬的感觉像蜘蛛网一样爬满他的心头，“而且，我不是斯内克……我不明白为什么，可是我觉得我不配……”

“呵。”

山猫在心里冷嘲热讽了一番。他从皮包里掏出一根小小的针管，用红手套捏住针孔。在杰克面前晃了一圈，又在他面前展示了一颗子弹。随着他缓慢推进针筒的动作，子弹慢慢被针头里的强酸融化，呲呲呲的白烟伴随着化学材质的恶臭弥漫在狭小的课空间中。这暗示着，假设杰克不就范，他的身体也会像这颗子弹一样，在强酸中挣扎着消灭。

“你必须杀了他，你也必须是斯内克。”沙拉夏斯卡眯起眼睛，与杰克凑得很近。杰克迷茫的玻璃眼珠里倒映出山猫手里尖锐的针头，但是他仍旧没有表现出常人会有的恐惧情绪。

“长官，我不知道我是谁……唔！”

杰克的话还没说完，山猫立刻扇了他一巴掌。光滑的红手套在杰克白净的脸上留下了同样鲜红的印记，他淡金色的小脑袋直接被打歪到了另一边。

“我亲爱的斯内克，你再说一遍？”山猫单只手指勾起手枪，旋转了两圈，将手枪上了膛，黑洞洞的枪口直接对准杰克被淡金色刘海盖住的一只眼睛，“需要我把你打瞎一次，才能强迫你说出我想听的话吗？”

杰克在沉默中慢慢地抬起头来，刚才的数十分钟内，他的意识都在睡梦（VR训练）与现实中反复徘徊。而现在，他混沌的脑袋被山猫的巴掌完全打醒了。表面意识浮上水面后，这几周被灌入的新鲜又虚假的记忆又一次历历在目。再加上杰克从小就从未违抗过命令，他此时甚至开始不理解为什么他刚才要说出那样的话。

“我明白了……”杰克缓慢地眨眨眼睛，“我会变成斯内克的。”

山猫将束缚着他的镣铐慢慢解开。恢复了自由的杰克因为重力不稳瘫在地上，而山猫按着他的脑袋，迫使他跪在地上。

“不是‘变成’，你从来就该是这样。给我跪下。”

随着男人的命令，杰克乖顺地跪在地上。紧身的蓝色胶衣反射着天花板的灯光，显得他的臀部格外圆润。

沙拉夏斯卡轻蔑地看向他，鲜红色的手套慢慢地滑过他的身体。骸骨状的胶衣勾勒出杰克凹凸有致又颇有曲线的身材，山猫的手指顺着他的脖颈与脊椎一路向下，直到抚摸着他臀部丰腴的形状。屈辱的姿势在这个金发男孩身上表现得如此自然，好似他天生就被训练成一条受人命令的狗一般。

山猫一只手抓住他的金色脑袋，迫使他抬头，另一只手则突然狠厉地拍打着他的屁股。在被揪起头发的时候，他面容吃痛般的扭曲了。而在巴掌拍在他圆润臀部上时，他的喉咙里冒出了不合时宜的、又高又破碎的呻吟。

“长得还挺像那个苏联婊子……”曾经的苏联间谍皱了皱眉头，喃喃自语道。山猫在之前的几次会面中还没觉得他这么像的，此时杰克这幅双眼无神、嘴巴微张、还喜欢被人打屁股的模样，着实让他想起了以前GRU基地里荒淫无度的男同性恋少佐。

“我问你，你有父母吗？”山猫用靴子上马刺踩过杰克臀部的缝隙，过于尖锐的马刺将他的胶衣撕扯开来，使得他白嫩的阴户在破碎的衣物中若隐若现。

“……没有，长官。”杰克的脑袋埋在自己的臂弯里，他的眼睛失去聚焦地看着洁白的审讯室墙壁。皮靴踩过他臀部那种又痛又麻的感觉，在他扭曲的感官中全部转化成了性的刺激，以至于他的大腿与肩膀都颤抖不已。

“你在哪里出生？”山猫再次拍打起他的臀部，将他丰腴的屁股拍得前后摇晃。先是轻柔的抚摸，再是仿佛要把他撕碎一般的拍打，惹得年轻人颤抖着痉挛了好一阵。

“我……忘了，应、应该是……美国吧……”杰克咬着自己的下嘴唇，他的眼角有一些星星点点的泪花冒了出来。很难说这究竟是疼还是爽，毕竟从很久以前开始，他的疼痛与爽快的阈值就是相似的。他夹着自己的大腿，试图让自己臀部晃动的频率小一些，以免太过令人难堪。可是俄国人不会让他这么做，他的双手按住了杰克凹陷的纤细腰部，皮靴踩住他的一条小腿，迫使杰克无法动弹。

“哼，还算有点自知之明。”山猫一开始的目的是想问问这家伙是否和苏联婊子有所关联，不过他审讯一半他就想起眼前的男孩记忆已经被系统完全清洗。爱国者AI的监控还在角落里监视着，山猫的一举一动虽然随心所欲，却始终没有出格。“给我转过身来。”

“是，长官。”杰克乖巧地翻了个身。他双腿呈M状，正对着山猫的皮靴，跪坐在俄国男人的面前。

“不是这样。”长发的俄国男人斜眼看向他，用长靴的靴跟指了指方向，“躺下，然后张开。”

当杰克完全躺下并像个妓女一样张开双腿后，他方才被山猫靴子上的马刺撕裂的胶衣破得更大了。如果说刚才的姿势只能让山猫看到他洁白的会阴处的话，现在的姿势则能让俄国男人更加全面又直观地意识到他身体的异样。

沙拉夏斯卡瞥了一眼远处桌子上他从爱国者拿来的资料，上面的资料没有写明他的性别。

“……”山猫在沉默中看见那条洁白的小缝中正缓缓地滴落一些透明的液体。光滑无毛的嫩肉挤成可爱的蚌，又因为些许的兴奋，那上面微微泛着粉红。

—— _竟然已经在刚才的虐待中体会到这么多快感了吗？果真是婊子。_

—— _不过，这个异样的生殖器官与异样的反应，完美得仿佛人造性爱玩偶一般……_

他抬起腿来，用靴子的倒刺踩上躺在地上的男孩白嫩的私处，左右碾压与踩踏着，并顺着丰腴的大腿内侧，沿着胶衣裂开的地方，一路切开男孩的紧身衣。

“呃……唔……”男孩立刻发出支离破碎的呻吟声，他的大腿扭动着，极力想要逃开这种痛苦。然而他的面颊却呈现出截然不同的媚态，他的唇部微张，长睫毛不断扑闪着，稍微有些吊梢的眼睛上翻着，整个表情活似色情片中爽得高潮的女人。对男孩来说，一切的痛苦都与快乐几乎一模一样。毕竟，他的生理感觉早被索利达斯在某个遥远的下午用科学的手段永久地扭曲了。

当沙拉夏斯卡的皮靴撕扯到男孩露出半条白大腿的时候，他大腿内侧上面环印的条形码也倒映在了山猫的眼里。

沙拉夏斯卡认得这种条形码。他在偷窃索利达斯的资料时，发现索利达斯在建立Dead Cell的初期，进行过名为Sears Program的人体实验。那个实验里的所有实验体都曾经用过类似的条形码。不过那个人体实验很快被废除，整个计划也不了了之，所以山猫当时并没有过多在意这种失败品一般的计划。

事实证明，沙拉夏斯卡错得离谱。Sears Program并没有失败。它只是在达成目的后，假装废弃了而已。而这个计划目前唯一幸存的产品就在山猫的面前，就是这个长得雌雄莫辨、能够传递基因、还将痛觉与快乐混为一谈的金发小婊子。

“嘁……”山猫皱了皱眉，他们终究还是来晚了一步。实际上，从男孩不愿意承认自己是斯内克开始，俄国男人就觉得事情不太对劲。很明显，这种对于杰克的改造与灌输要追溯到比爱国者早得更多的时期。沙拉夏斯卡和索利达斯的合作不过一年，而对于杰克的改造早就不知进行了多久——是五年，十年，还是十五年？是不是早从1980年代的利比里亚，这种彻头彻尾的改造就开始了呢？

一种无名的恼火冒上了俄国男人的心头。又是熟悉的失败，又是提前一步的计划，索利达斯的筹码又多了一条！就算索利达斯现在立刻被杀害，他的基因早就刻在面前的男孩的身体里。这个婊子有个漂亮的猫咪，搞不好还有一套完整的生育系统，谁知道索利达斯有没有让他生过孩子？索利达斯超越Big Boss这个目的本身就威胁到了“真正的斯内克”，而此时索利达斯的火种留下了，那么对于John Doe的威胁便又多了一分。

世界上只有一个Big Boss（斯内克），而且这个人永远只能是——

沙拉夏斯卡咬牙切齿，他旋转着自己的左轮手枪，泄愤一般地贴着男孩的脑袋开了几枪。

男孩吓得有点不敢动弹，他僵在原地，眼睁睁地看着子弹将他额前的一小撮金发击飞。浅金色的头发像满天飞的猫毛一样飘散在狭窄的空间里。

“今天的‘思想净化’还没结束……”

“别想给我动，你个金发的婊子……”失败让沙拉夏斯卡又感到一股如年轻时候相似的怒火。同样的金发婊子，同样出乎意料的策反，这是特工史上的巨大失败。“如果你敢挣扎，枪口会把你的腹部击穿，你立刻会在这里‘任务失败’。”

杰克没有吱声，他眼神失焦地看着面前穿着俄国军装的男人用枪柄抵住他下体的开口。山猫用他的手套刺穿杰克嫩肉，用手指将嫩穴张开，紧接着把左轮的枪口塞了进去。

与山猫的怒火不同，杰克对此并不排斥，更因为索利达斯对他的身体改造，他感受不到过多的痛楚。小穴里塞着东西的感觉让他感到异常的兴奋，像个发情了的动物一样希望与人媾和。爱国者AI表面灌输进去的记忆告诉他，面前的人是他在“FOXHOUND”的某位长官，而他在任何时候都需要服从FOXHOUND的命令。而潜意识里遥远得不甚清晰的记忆又告诉他，被强奸与凌辱，甚至在阴道或者肠道里塞入手榴弹与枪口之类的，是战场上几个月就会有一次的、不幸的噩梦。错误的情感与错误的理智交杂着，令杰克全身心在此刻感受不到任何常人能体会到的屈辱。

山猫虽然正在愤怒地凌辱他，并用他引以为傲的审讯手段逼迫杰克就范，俄国男人隐约也感到了某种挫败感。眼前的男孩的屈服并非因为沙拉夏斯卡。他的屈服仿佛刻在了骨子里，是由被修改的DNA决定。那个十几年前日日夜夜陪伴他的“复制的斯内克”所镌刻下的顺从，此时此刻在审讯中体现得淋漓尽致。

杰克并非因为山猫的杰出审讯技巧而变得像一条凄惨又屈辱的狗。他现在如此乖顺地躺在山猫的身下，任凭长官用马刺的靴子践踏着他的阴户，直至那块洁白如处女地的地方被划伤出些许血迹，都只是因为他早就习惯如此——只是因为他的天性已经被战场，被索利达斯·斯内克完全扭曲至此。

在某刻，沙拉夏斯卡揪起他的头发，泄愤一般地逼迫杰克替他口交。而杰克默不作声地跪在他面前，仔细舔舐着俄国男人比一般人还要大出许多的阴茎与睾丸。呜咽的声音恰到好处地从他的声带里发了出来，不会令人觉得恶心，也不会让人觉得吵，乖顺地像上了发条一样。倘若山猫瞪了他一眼，他可以立刻改变另一种更舒服的方式去服侍眼前的长官。

这种乖顺令山猫尤其烦躁，特别是当乖顺的源头不是他而是索利达斯的时候。山猫烦躁得再次踹向了杰克的大腿，直接将少年踢倒在地。但是杰克仍旧没有生气，他跪在地上，将臀部对着他的长官，晃动着、勾引着俄国男人再次的殴打与侵犯。

“你不崩溃吗？不反抗我吗？你不害怕吗？”

俄国男人频繁地拍打着他已经露出了一大半的臀部，上面露出的57-86让俄国男人更加生气。杰克的身躯露出得愈多，索利达斯镌刻下的标志就愈来愈明显。当俄国男人撕开少年胶衣的一大半的时候，他发现面前的家伙几乎身体的每处都镌刻了Sears Program的痕迹。——他的每一处都是索利达斯的所有物，每一寸主要的皮肤都早已打上了索利达斯的印记。

“唔……呜呜……”杰克的全身剧烈痉挛着，他根本回答不出长官的问题。他的小穴与他的眼角一样冒着晶亮的水。泪水和涎水糊着他漂亮的脸蛋，将他白金色的刘海与头发粘在一块，而下体与山猫性器相连的部分也不断分泌着黏稠又透明的液体。

俄国男人只是简单的冲撞了几下就拔了出来，他的愤恨靠强奸眼前的家伙根本无法解决。他的手指探入分开的肉缝之中，强力地抠弄着里头，另一只手则凌虐般地、又轻又重地拉扯着杰克前端的幼苗。强烈的刺激让金发的少年不出几下就迎来了激烈的高潮，他唇部张着，喉咙发出难以言喻的、仿佛身体被撕裂一般的痛苦的声音，他的双腿克制不住地前后颤抖着，而半开半合的穴口喷射出了晶亮的液体。而这些液体直接打湿了沙拉夏斯卡的军服衣领。

这种样貌凄惨的高潮无疑是令人满足的，仿佛失禁一般的潮吹令俄国男人的施虐欲又上了一层，以至于山猫甚至想当场用强酸毁坏他的身体，听他在肉体灼烧中发出绝美的惨叫声，并在惨叫声中迎来他悲哀又淫乱的终结。

山猫揪住杰克的脑袋，猛烈地晃动着，聆听着自己性器不断冲撞他喉管的声音。俄国男人看着杰克想吐却不敢吐的模样，在他异样的乖顺与极端的凄惨中感受到某种从未有过的快感——极端施虐的快感。那个前后晃动的金发脑袋与欲哭未哭的神情，只让人觉得面前的家伙像个易碎却碎不掉的花瓶，时时刻刻需要更多的凌辱与侵犯，让他直到身体完全四分五裂，让他痛苦的呻吟声像全身粉碎一样贯彻云霄，让他的精神崩溃到再也无法说出话来。

当沙拉夏斯卡的精液完全灌入杰克喉管里时，他又踹了男孩一脚。男孩像一张破布一样倒在地上，身体蜷曲成一团，剧烈咳嗽着。他身上的胶衣破碎了一半，裸露的身体上满是汗水与被山猫践踏出的血迹，而这些星星点点的外出血，恰到好处地盖掉了索利达斯曾经镌刻下的痕迹。

“很好，很好……”沙拉夏斯卡眯起眼睛，他对此感到满意。

在凌辱中，山猫逐渐摸索出了这个令人烦躁的失败的解决方案。答案不是显而易见吗？索利达斯既然能够在杰克的身上镌刻下无法抹消的印记，也灌输给了他难以忘怀的信念与回忆，那么山猫只要利用爱国者把这些东西再次毁灭就好了。

如果杰克的记忆里留着对于索利达斯的某种眷恋，那么就通过洗脑把这种强烈的眷恋转化为杀意就好了。如果杰克的身体里布满了索利达斯的印记，那么就把他的身体完全抛弃，只留下他的大脑与脊椎，替他装上一个可以随便毁坏、随便碾压到破碎的赛博身体就好了。

杰克不会死的。山猫想。计划需要他。世界需要他。

就连沙拉夏斯卡本身，也需要他。

“好了，今天的‘思想净化’到此为止。”山猫擦了擦他手上被杰克喷出的淫液所沾染到的地方， “你总体表现都不错。只不过，你要记住，在这个任务里你的代号是斯内克。” 山猫眼睛缓慢地眨着，一边夸赞着男孩，一边在心底里盘算着诸多未来可怖的计划——包括但不限于将他的身体摧毁粉碎，并强制他在有意识的时候，直接将肉身替换成赛博身体；或者在未来的某一天，骗他到某个海岸旁，用巨大的轮船把他的身体完全碾碎，看着他破碎在海中。

“是的长官，谢谢长官……”

蜷缩在地上的男孩还没完全抬起头，他艰难地看着马丁靴缓缓走出审讯室，又缓缓地看到那扇审讯室的门慢慢关上。

光再一次消失。

杰克半靠在墙壁上，始终想不起自己本来的出生地是哪里。他直觉面前的长官有哪里不对劲，因为很久以前给他下命令的似乎并不是这个人。

男孩不知道。他的过去一片朦胧，他眼前的世界宛若隔雾看花。

他经常怀疑自己是否真正为人。

= = =

隔天的例行午间汇报。

“Boss，‘思想净化’进行得还算顺利。昨天去确认了一下被试体的状态，除了对自己能不能成为Solid Snake不太有信心外，一切都不错。”山猫汇报着。

“关于他的Codename，我有一些别的想法。”索利达斯已经不再检查美军内部的人员名单了，他面前摆着另外一份情报。

“怎么了，Boss？”

“根据CIA的情报，由Solid Snake地下组织的Philanthropy发现了我们的计划，他们估计会采取相应的行动。所以我推测，Solid Snake会偷偷潜入本次任务。为了与他区分，还是暂时先不要称呼被试体为斯内克。”索利达斯浏览着手头的情报，上面印着Solid Snake与Hal Emmerich的地下组织的近期动向与抓拍到他们活动的照片。

“……明白了。”

“因此，虽然S3计划是Solid Snake Simulation，但我认为，我们还是叫他‘雷电’吧。”

“雷电？真是奇怪的代号。”

“怎么？你不喜欢吗？这可是我珍藏了很久的名字呢。”

“没事，只是我不太会发这两个音，因为‘雷电’听起来非常东洋……Boss，一切都会按照你的喜好进行的，我一直效忠于您。”

通话结束。

索利达斯面前的桌上摆着一张老照片，照片上的日本战斗机“雷电”被过去的士兵们亲切地写上了Jack的英文字母。

—— _如果推断无误的话……杰克，我们还会再见的。_

—— _只不过，留给我的时间不多了。或许最后你会杀了我，但是这无所谓……_

—— _毕竟，你的身上已经布满了我的印记。_

FIN


End file.
